Never Around When I Need You
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: A man shows up at Kami island to visit an old friend, but is that who he really wants to see? R&R! Is this the start of Krillin and 18's love for eachother? FINISHED!
1. A Stranger's existance

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

A new fic! I hope you like..it's kinda sad but I think you'll enjoy it…R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

An average height old man stood in the doorway of a small cottage by the sea.  He had a short gray beard and hair.  He wore glasses and had dark eyes. 

"I think it's been long enough.  Time to visit an old friend."  The man spoke to his black lab who was laying on the front step. 

The dog looked up at his master lovingly. 

"Yes, I know you want to see him too, Soot."  Soots dark eyes reflected his masters as he walked into the house. 

The man shut the door and opened the capsule car.  He set off onto the sea.

          On an island in the middle of the sea a short, bald, ex-monk was training with a tall, beautiful blond haired woman.  An old turtle hermit was watching the two as they fought. 

"Don't you two think that's enough for today, Krillin?"  The old man asked. 

"Are you kidding?  This is just our warm up Master Roshi, right #18?"  Krillin asked almost punching the woman in the face. 

She flew back a few steps to dodge. 

#18 nodded quickly. 

Master Roshi sighed. 

"There's no convingcing those two anything…"  Roshi mumbled to himself.

          The man could see an island in the distance.  As he got closer he could see two people on the beach and another he recognized as Master Roshi. 

The three occupants of the island stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the car. 

"Master?  Were you expecting anyone?"  Krillin asked still staring at the car. 

"No, I don't think so, Chi-Chi's the only one that drives here anyway.  Do you watch Gohan today?"  Roshi asked. 

Krillin shook his head.

          The old man in the car parked on the island.  He opened the door and slowly got out.  He turned to face the three people.  When he noticed Master Roshi he smiled. 

"Hello, Master."  The man said politely. 

At first Master Roshi looked surprised then he stood up and walked over to the man. 

"Long time huh?"  The man asked. 

Master Roshi nodded. 

"Too long."  Roshi said with a glare moving across his sunglasses.

          Krillin walked forward and #18 followed with her arms crossed. 

"So, you two know eachother?"  Krillin asked. 

Master Roshi turned to him. 

"Yes we do, old pupil."  Roshi said. 

Krillin nodded. 

"_Krillin_, here is an old pupil of mine also."  Roshi said emphasizing Krillin's name. 

The man quickly looked at the young man before him. 

"Why don't you and #18 go inside and eat lunch?  We have some catching up to do."  Roshi said smiling. 

"Alright Old Man.  Come on Krillin."  #18 said turning away and heading inside. 

Krillin stared at the man then rushed towards the house and #18.

          Once the two were out of sight Roshi began. 

"What are you doing here Thomas?"  Roshi asked. 

"Just thought I'd stop in to see you…"  Thomas began. 

"I know perfectly well who you came to see and it isn't me."  Roshi concluded. 

"Alright master.  You can't deprive a man a chance to see his only son."  Thomas said. 

"How is he?"  Thomas asked. 

"He's fine.  A lot's changed since you left him at the temple."  Roshi spoke with venom. 

"I didn't leave him at the temple.  It was the best thing for him.  I didn't know he was going to run away."  Thomas said. 

"You're right about one thing, it was the best thing for him.  He probably never would have come here if he hadn't been bullied around by those boys."  Roshi said a little more politely. 

"Please Master, I just want to know how he is.  What's happened to him in the many years?  He's a grown man now.  I've missed his childhood to adulthood don't let me die without knowing who he became."  Thomas said sadly. 

"That would kill him and ruin his self esteem that took many many years to regain."  Roshi said to him.

Thomas patiently waited. 

"Then let me at least hear about how he grew up."  Thomas said. 

          Before Roshi could comment Krillin poked his head out the doorway. 

"You want any?"  He asked the two older men. 

Thomas looked at his son then Roshi. 

"Come inside we'll talk."  Roshi said. 

They walked to the house and inside.  #18 was cooking at the stove and Krillin was sitting at the table.  They seemed to be having a conversation. 

"I don't want to go."  #18 said flatly. 

"Alright.  We won't go."  Krillin said disappointedly. 

#18 looked at him and smiled. 

"Your still pretty cute when you blush Krillin."  #18 said with a smirk and a monotone voice as he blushed beet red. 

Roshi cleared his throut. 

#18 sighed angrily. 

"Something wrong old man?"  She said turning and glaring at Master Roshi. 

Thomas looked confused. 

"I don't mean to be rude, I'm Thomas."  He began. 

"#18."  #18 said looking at the man expressionlessly. 

"Nice to meet you… #18?"  Thomas said looking at Krillin. 

He was smiling at #18. 

Roshi lead Thomas into the living room. 

"Is Krillin seeing her?  She seems awfully rude."  Thomas asked looking at the doorway to the kitchen. 

"That's just how she is.  She's a little bit odd you could say."  Roshi said. 

"So, you going to tell him who you really are or will I?"  Roshi asked. 

"I thought you said…?"  Thomas asked. 

"He has a right to know his father before he passes on."  Roshi said.

          "Krillin would you come in here please?"  Roshi asked. 

"Sure, what do you need master?"  Krillin asked. 

"Sit down."  Roshi said flatly. 

Krillin looked confused but sat anyway. 

"Krillin Thomas here has something to tell you.  It won't be easy but I think you should here it."  Krillin looked at Thomas. 

Thomas sat down in front of Krillin and sighed. 

"Krillin, I… I'm your father."  Krillin stared at the man before him. 

He didn't blink or move.  He stood up and laughed. 

Thomas looked worried. 

Roshi looked shocked. 

Krillin just kept laughing and walked out the door outside. 

          Roshi and Thomas ran out after him. 

"Krillin?"  Roshi asked. 

Krillin turned around towards him and he looked sad.  He had tears pouring down his cheeks.  He shook his head and looked angry. 

"No, my father died a long time ago!"  Krillin gradually got louder until he was screaming. 

#18 ran out and Krillin was glaring at Thomas. 

"Krillin?"  #18 asked softly. 

Krillin looked at her and his expression changed.  He looked sad instead of angry. 

Sooner than any of them could yell out "Krillin!"  he was gone.

What do you think?  What will happen?  R&R please!  Thank you!  I'll update soon! I promise! 

C-E-F-Y


	2. I know the who, but where the hell am I!

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

Well, now that I know I have your attention…lol…thanks for all the great reviews!!! You guys are so nice!  This is a little different from my other fics but I hope you'll enjoy…still has romance…but not much humor…anyway, enjoy!  That's what it's here for!

C-E-F-Y

**Alright, you know the drill, Last time on Never Around When I Need You!…**

 "No, my father died a long time ago!"  Krillin gradually got louder until he was screaming. 

#18 ran out and Krillin was glaring at Thomas. 

"Krillin?"  #18 asked softly. 

Krillin looked at her and his expression changed.  He looked sad instead of angry. 

Sooner than any of them could yell out "Krillin!"  he was gone.

Now on Never Around When I Need You!… 

"What the hell did you say to him?!"  #18 screamed angrily. 

"I told him I was his father."  Thomas said his head hanging down. 

#18 glared at him. 

"You know he was doing so well, until you came along."  #18 said slowly. 

Thomas sighed. 

"I just wanted him to know."  Thomas said. 

"He'll be back, he just needs time.  Krillin has always been one to let all his frustration out then come back calm and collected."  Roshi said.

          It became dark.  Krillin flew home.  He had spent his time at a secluded area just to think. 

"My father?  Why is he here?  I don't understand."  Krillin thought to himself. 

As he got closer to the pink house he sighed. 

"I can't go through the front door they are probably waiting.  What a time to lock my window."  Krillin thought as he landed on the roof. 

No lights were on. 

"Maybe they're asleep."  Krillin said in a whisper. 

Just then a light came on. 

"Or not."  Krillin thought rolling his eyes. 

He went to the top window in the house and looked inside. 

          It was #18's room.  She was sitting up in bed with her hand holding the light switch.  She looked slightly worried. 

Krillin smiled. 

#18 wouldn't ask any questions. 

He lightly knocked on her window as not to scare her.  She looked at the window then smiled lightly.  She slowly got up out of bed and walked to the window. 

She was dressed in a black t-shirt that Krillin gave her when she first moved in.  He bought her bed clothes later but she seemed to like his shirt best.

          She opened the window quietly. 

"Hey."  She said in a low whisper. 

"Hey."  Krillin said somewhat sadly. 

She moved aside and invited him in. 

He climbed in and she shut the window. 

#18 walked to her bed and sat down motioning for Krillin to do the same. 

"Your on a role tonight Krillin."  He thought sarcastically to himself. 

He sat down next to her and stared at the floor. 

#18 looked at him. 

"You want to talk about it?"  She asked sweetly. 

Krillin was so surprised he looked up at her.  She stared back into his dark eyes. 

"You don't have to."  #18 said back to her old monotone voice. 

Krillin sighed. 

"My mother left my dad when I was about four years old.  He tried putting up with me for a year until he couldn't take it so he sent me to the temple.  A few years there I got picked on and ran away until I found Master Roshi.  I had never seen my father since he sent me away.  The last thing I remember of him is 'I'm sorry you were so much like your mother.'"  Krillin finished looking #18 in her bright blue eyes. 

She looked mad. 

"That's horrible.  It's not your fault and you had better not think it is."  #18 said. 

Krillin looked sad. 

One tear fell and #18 put her arm over his shoulder and pulled him to her. 

He cried on her shoulder for an hour or so.  #18 hugged him and he leaned into her and put his arms around her hugging her back. 

#18 smiled slightly. 

She then frowned  and pulled Krillin away. 

He looked at her then blushed from the embarrassment. 

She shook her head. 

He looked confused. 

#18 wiped a tear away from his cheek and kissed him where the tear was.  She did the same to the other side of his face. 

She smiled warmly at him. 

He smiled sadly at her. 

She held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. 

Krillin looked deep in her eyes and noticed something he hadn't before. 

Love? 

He leaned forward to get a better understanding and #18's eyes shut. 

He kissed her lightly. 

Krillin shut his eyes and leaned even more towards her not wanting the moment to end. 

#18 did the same. 

          The kiss eventually broke and both were breathing heavily. 

#18 looked surprised. 

Krillin blushed lightly. 

Suddenly, #18 leaned forward again and kissed Krillin pushing him back on the bed. 

Krillin obviously didn't resist…

          The next morning,  Krillin woke up to the bright sunshine coming from the opposite side he remembered waking up to every morning.  He opened one eye and looked around. 

The first thing he noticed was the pressure on his chest. 

He looked down slowly and saw #18 laying her head on his bare chest. 

She looked very peaceful. 

Krillin blushed realizing the only thing she and him, for that matter, were wearing was a sheet. 

#18 started to wake.  She opened both bright blue eyes and yawned.  She tilted her head up and saw Krillin staring at her.  She felt her cheeks become warm and Krillin smiled.  She smiled back embarrassed. 

"How long have you been up?"  She asked Krillin. 

"Just a few minutes.  Did you sleep alright?"  Krillin asked. 

#18 nodded sitting up and bringing the sheet with her.  She turned her upper body towards Krillin and smiled. 

He laughed lightly sitting up himself.

"Do you want to get dressed and I'll make breakfast?"  He asked. 

#18 proped up pillows and layed next to Krillin.  "Let's sleep in for awhile instead."  She said. 

He smiled. 

"You never cease to amaze me."  Krillin said. 

#18 leaned over and kissed him. 

"Dido."  She said leaning on his shoulder. 

Krillin smiled to himself. 

He opened his eyes and looked at his suroundings. 

He was outside leaning on a tree trunk.  It was midafternoon and the sun was shining brightly. 

"What?  Where am I?"  Krillin whispered to himself. 

Though it was sunny the area around him was trashed.  The place looked as though it had been blown up over and over.  He stood up slowly and looked around. 

Just then a large ki blast hit the ground a few feet in front of him. 

"What the hell is going on?"  Krillin thought to himself.

A young boy about the age of seventeen was flying. 

He suddenly landed on the ground and began to run pulling out a sword off his back.  He prepared a ki blast and shot it into the air at an unknown target. 

Krillin looked on and was shocked. 

"Trunks?"  Krillin thought it was his purple haired friend from the future. 

But what was he doing back?  Who was he firing at? 

Trunks ran and noticed Krillin.  He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Get away from here!  You'll only get hurt!"  Trunks yelled. 

Krillin looked confused. 

"What's going on Trunks?"  Krillin asked. 

Now it was Trunks turn to be confused.  He opened his mouth to speak. 

Suddenly a blast hit the ground inbetween the two men. 

Trunks ran through the smoke and grabbed Krillin's arm pulling him out of the smoke. 

Trunks threw ki blast everywhere as he flew still holding Krillin. 

Krillin wrigled out of his grip and flew next to him. 

"You can fly?"  Trunks asked. 

Well?  What do you think?  R&R please!!  I love reviews!!  As you know…if you've ever read any of my previous fics…oh and one more note…IT'S SUMMER!!! YAY! 

C-E-F-Y


	3. I just want to go home

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

Another chapter!  YAY!  I'm doing pretty good! I'm in an awesome mood!  You could help…R&R please!  Thanks.  Anyway, on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

**Alright, you know the drill, Last time on Never Around When I Need You!…**

Trunks ran through the smoke and grabbed Krillin's arm pulling him out of the smoke. 

Trunks threw ki blast everywhere as he flew still holding Krillin. 

Krillin wrigled out of his grip and flew next to him. 

"You can fly?"  Trunks asked. 

Now on Never Around When I Need You!… 

Krillin shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

"That's besides the point!  What's going on here?  Where am I?  How did I get here?  How come you don't know who I am and who is chasing you?"  Krillin asked all in one breath. 

Trunks looked straight ahead. 

"We can't talk here, it isn't safe we have to get back to Capsule Corp."  Trunks answered. 

Krillin decided not to argue and flew to Capsule Corp next to Trunks.

Once they arrived Trunks quickly rushed Krillin inside. 

"Hey,"  Krillin began to complain but stopped as Trunks interupted him. 

"Ok, how do you know who I am?"  Trunks asked. 

"Well, I…"  Krillin looked confused. 

How was he going to explain that he had known Trunks since Trunks was born. 

Just then Bulma ran into the room that they were standing in.  She stopped dead. 

"Krillin?"  She asked. 

Krillin shook his head thankful someone knew who he was. 

"Bulma?  What's going on?"  Krillin asked. 

"You're Krillin?"  Trunks asked. 

Krillin nodded quickly. 

"I can't believe it."  Bulma said tears in her eyes. 

"What are you doing back?"  She asked. 

Krillin gave her a confused look. 

"All I remember is…"  Krillin blushed slightly. 

"#18!  Where is she?  Where is Thomas?"  Krillin asked hysterical. 

Trunks got into a fighting stance. 

"You know that witch?"  Trunks asked. 

Krillin looked shocked. 

"No, Trunks, it's different in my time, #18's good.  Your still a little kid.  You come back in time to change everything.  I swear!"  Krillin said quickly. 

"I don't know how I got here."  Krillin said a little worried. 

"I don't know either.  What was happening just before you came here?"  Bulma asked. 

Krillin went beet red. 

"Do you _need_ to know that?"  Krillin asked.  

Bulma looked questioningly. 

"Ok, then how can we get you home?"  Bulma asked a little irritated. 

Krillin sighed. 

"What's going on now?  Don't you have a time machine?"  Krillin asked. 

Bulma nodded sadly. 

"Yes, but if what you say is true and Trunks really does change the past then if we let you go in it then Trunks won't change anything."  Bulma said. 

Krillin sighed. 

"Great.  So, everyone's dead?"  Krillin asked. 

"Everyone except Chi-Chi, Trunks and I.  Gohan passed away a few years ago."  Bulma said in a low hurtful voice. 

"Yeah, because of that monster you consider a friend."  Trunks said angrily. 

"So, that's who you were fighting when I first saw you?"  Krillin asked. 

Trunks nodded.

"This sucks, it's just like cell all over again."  Krillin sighed. 

Bulma and Trunks looked confused. 

"Long story.  Trunks'll tell you all about it once he comes back."  Krillin said. 

"How am I going to get home?"  Krillin asked. 

"Come on, you should get some sleep.  In the morning we'll figure something out."  Bulma said.

Krillin laid down in a soft bed.  He wasn't tired at all.  He just kept thinking about how he was going to get back to his own time.  How did he get here?  Why was he here? 

"This stinks."  Krillin thought to himself. 

As these thoughts rushed through his head he began to slip into sleep…

"I'm sorry, sorry, you were so much like your mother, your mother…"  Thomas spoke hatefully. 

"No, I'm not!"  Krillin yelled at his father. 

Images of him and Goku training with master Roshi came into his mind.  

Then images of the temple and the horrible way he was treated…

"No!"  Krillin began to cry as the memories fludded his mind. 

Then frieza was their laughing at the 'weak human'  he was.  He clenched his fists. 

"Frieza."  He whispered. 

One by one his greatest enemies came to mind until the beautiful Android #18.  Krillin looked at her beautiful face and remembered all to well the look of terror on her face as cell absorbed her.  He felt small and insignificant to her.  He always had. 

"I couln't save her."  Krillin's words spoke in his mind. 

"You did your best man."  Yamcha's voice reassured. 

He remembered the conversation with Master Roshi also. 

"You can't beat him Krillin, I know you feel it was your fault but it wasn't."  Master Roshi began. 

"I let her die!"  He yelled. 

The conversation changed to him and #18. 

"It was really nice of you."   She spoke sweetly. 

"Ooh big tough guy rescues me so now I'm his forever, I don't think so."  She said with a touch of venom in her voice. 

"Gohan died because of that monster!"  Trunks voice blended into his own. 

"Goku died because I saved her.  I cared more about her than my best friend!"  Krillin screamed.

He woke up. 

He was not in his room nor was he in the same bed he fell asleep in.  Krillin glanced quickly around.  He was on the ground.  He sat up slowly looking around.  Once he sat up he turned around to see a giant temple. 

"No."  He whispered. 

He stood up quickly. 

"No!"  He yelled. 

A short bald monk ran out of the temple and he was crying.  Krillin instantly knew him as himself. 

"The day I ran away."  Krillin whispered. 

"Master Roshi will teach me!"  The young Krillin yelled. 

"Then you'll be sorry!"  Krillin yelled. 

"Yeah right as if a little twirp like you would ever be taught by the greatest martial artist ever."  A tall boy said. 

Krillin looked at the ground. 

"Hey, leave him alone."  Krillin said angrily. 

The boys looked up shocked as they saw their little Krillin all grown up. 

The little Krillin looked the most surprised. 

"Wh-who a-are you?"  He asked worriedly. 

"That's besides the point."  Krillin said. 

"Get away from him.  Now."  Krillin said really pissed off now. 

He was reliving all his worst memories.  The ones that haunted him in his dreams.  The ones that made him want to die.

The little Krillin ran away. 

The boys were too freaked out to do anything. 

Krillin just glared at them. 

"Get out of here."  Krillin said as nice as he could at this point. 

All five boys ran off. 

"Kami, I'm getting a migrane!"  He screamed. 

"Why am I here?!"  He continued to yell. 

"What is this stupid purpose anyway?!  Do you want me to become suicidal?!"  Krillin stopped yelling for a moment. 

"I just want to go home."  He whispered one tear falling down his cheek.

Poor Krillin…well, tell me what you think…I know it's a little confusing right now but it'll make A LOT more sense later…please R&R while you're waiting…lol.  Thanks guys!  You're the greatest!

C-E-F-Y


	4. What is this the cell games?

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

I want to apologize for the confusion running around but that's what keeps it interesting.  This will ALL make sense by the end but for now…sorry, but you're going to stay confused.  Hope you enjoy though!  R&R! Thanks!  I loved all the reviews!  You guys are great!  On to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

**Alright, you know the drill, Last time on Never Around When I Need You!…**

 "Kami, I'm getting a migrane!"  He screamed. 

"Why am I here?!"  He continued to yell. 

"What is this stupid purpose anyway?!  Do you want me to become suicidal?!"  Krillin stopped yelling for a moment. 

"I just want to go home."  He whispered one tear falling down his cheek.

Now on Never Around When I Need You!… 

Krillin decided he should sleep since that was the only time he went anywhere.  He didn't much care for it as all his nightmares came alive but it was the only thing he knew would help him. 

"Funny, I never would of thought my nightmares would keep me alive."  He thought. 

He sat for hours on the steps of the temple waiting to fall asleep.  When he finally did his world became dark…

Krillin opened his eyes and tried to sit up but something was holding him down. 

"What?  What's happening?"  He choked out. 

His voice was dry and his throat hurt.  He opened his eyes. 

There was a bright light shining down on his face.  He blinked rapidly to try and see.  When he finally did see something it was blue.  A blue blur in front of his face. 

"The ocean?"  Krillin asked in a whisper. 

He heard something reply but he couldn't understand the words. 

"What's happening to me?"  He asked. 

This time the voice seemed to be getting louder and even less understandable. 

"Whouphle?  Whouphle  akie up.  Pwelase.  Khoulle?  Oeil oneve ure."  The voice said. 

Krillin looked confused. 

"Great now I'm on a planet with a different language!  What is it now!  Namek!"  Krillin thought loudly increasing his headache.

Krillin's vision was the first to get better. 

He saw #18.  He smiled as though he were seeing a picture of her.  He grinned.  She looked worried at first but smiled back.  A tear slid down her cheek and Krillin tried to look confused but it hurt to move.  #18 smiled sadly and started crying. 

Krillin then saw Yamcha come over and pull her away.  He said something Krillin couldn't understand and she nodded.  She began to turn away. 

"NO!  Don't take her!  Not her!  You bastard!  Please!  #18!"  He screamed. 

As much as his body hurt he began to thrust around the small bed with tears flying everywhere.  Krillin was screaming.  He planned to scream until Yamcha brought her back to him. 

"I thought you were my friend!"  Krillin screamed. 

Bulma rushed over to her friend and tried holding him down. 

"Take #18 out of here now."  Bulma yelled to Yamcha. 

Krillin couldn't understand anything.  He was still screaming.  #18 screamed too. 

"Krillin!  What are you doing to him!  Please!  Krillin!"  She screamed. 

Yamcha eventually got her out of the room and Bulma locked the doors.  Krillin saw her crying before Yamcha dragged her out of the room. 

"PLEASE!"  He yelled crying. 

Bulma grabbed a needled off the counter and stabbed Krillin with it. 

He immediately calmed down.  His vision was hazy and he began to drift asleep.  

"NO!  Not that!  Anything but that!  #18!  I don't want to sleep!  Please!  #18!  I don't want to leave her!  NO!"  Krillin screamed then fell into a deep sleep…

"Shit!  #18 NO!"  Krillin screamed as he woke up outside again. 

He was breathing heavily and glanced around.  He saw Kami House and got up and ran inside.  No one seemed to be home.  He ran up the stairs as fast as he could into #18's bedroom.  She wasn't there.  Her stuff wasn't there either.  Krillin pounded a hole in the wall. 

"NO!"  He screamed falling to his knees. 

He flew out the window towards Capsule Corp.  He landed on the lawn of Bulma's house.  He ran up to the door and didn't even bother to knock.  He broke the door down and stormed in.

"Krillin?  What the hell?"  Bulma asked. 

He looked pissed as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Are you alright?"  She asked. 

"NO!  I'm not alright!  Where is Yamcha?  I'm gonna pound that bastard into the ground!"  Krillin yelled. 

Bulma looked worried. 

"What did he do?"  She asked. 

As if on cue Yamcha came into the house. 

"Hey Bulma?  Are you alright?  Your door got knocked down."  Yamcha said. 

Krillin turned to Yamcha and ran up to him strangling him. 

"K-kr-ill-llli-ii-nn."  Yamcha chocked. 

"You bastard!  Where is she?"  Krillin asked. 

Yamcha looked scared he was turning pale. 

Bulma screamed. 

"Krillin!  Please don't hurt him!"  She yelled. 

Krillin let him fall to the ground.  Yamcha grabbed his throat and coughed. 

"TALK!"  Krillin yelled. 

"I don't know what your talking about.  Who?"  Yamcha choked out. 

"#18!"  Krillin yelled again. 

"Who's that?"  Yamcha asked. 

Just then realization hit Krillin.  He was in a different time.  Probably before Vegeta came.  Krillin looked like he had just died.  He fell to his knees and began to sob. 

Bulma hugged him. 

"What's wrong?"  She asked. 

Krillin just sobbed harder. 

"I'll never see her again."  Krillin whispered. 

He got a ki blast ready and Bulma backed up. 

Yamcha also backed against a wall. 

Krillin looked at the blue glowing ball and shut his eyes.  He pushed his hand to his chest…

Krillin opened his eyes when he didn't feel the pain.  He was in his room again. 

He sighed. 

"Where the hell am I now?"  He asked in an irritated whisper. 

He got up out of bed and walked to #18's room.  He opened the door and she was sitting on her bed.  Krillin almost broke down in tears.  He walked into the room and up to #18.  

She stood up looking curious. 

Krillin kissed her passionetly. 

She stepped back. 

"Krillin!"  She yelled upset. 

Krillin frowned irritated.  

"Look, I've been looking for you forever.  I finally find you and I'm getting something for the shit I've been through."  Krillin said. 

#18 backed up. 

"You asshole!"  She yelled running out the door. 

Krillin looked at the floor.  He layed on her bed and tried to go to sleep.

Krillin lay in the darkness for what seemed like an hour or two. 

"Finally a dreamless sleep."  He thought. 

"I just want to be alone."  He thought breathing in deeply. 

He began to cry. 

"Why?"  A voice asked. 

Krillin stopped crying and answered. 

"I won't have to please anyone."  Krillin answered. 

"That's not true.  You still have yourself."  The soft voice spoke in his ear. 

Krillin opened his eyes. 

"Who are you?"  He asked. 

"Your dreams."  The voice spoke sweetly. 

"My dreams?"  Krillin asked confused. 

"So, you're behind all this?"  He asked. 

"No, you are.  You are also responsible for me.  You created me in a way."  She spoke. 

"In a way?  So, I do have the ability to change my dreams?"  Krillin asked. 

"Usually, not now.  I stopped before you went too far."  She spoke. 

"If you don't control these nightmare things then how'd you stop it?"  Krillin asked. 

"I have my ways.  That's not important.  You need to let go Krillin."  The voice said. 

"Let go?  How? What is this the cell games?  Will that bring me home?"  He asked walking in circles looking for the voice. 

"Yes.  There are too many people that care about you to keep you here." 

Krillin looked confused. 

"And where am I?"  He asked. 

"In the back of your mind.  In the scariest place you could possibly ever 'dream' to be.  But now it's time to leave.  She's waiting."  The voice said. 

"Who?  Who's waiting?"  Krillin asked turning around to be face to face with #18. 

"Me."  '#18' said. 

"#18."  Krillin whispered. 

She disappeared. 

"Don't yell Krillin, you'll see 'me' soon.  But, for right now you have to sleep.  Just sleep."  The voice faded repeating itself. 

Krillin slowly lay down and was exausted.  He yawned and fell asleep. 

"Good night Krillin."  The voice spoke.

Still confused?  I hope so.  Don't worry…in about two or three chapters or maybe even next chapter this should make sense…R&R while you're waiting!  Tell me what you think is happening…I've already written it so I'm kind of curious to see what people come up with.  Well, see you all next chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	5. What happened to you?

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

HEHEHE!!! I'm so evil, but I'm glad you enjoy this!  I've even got some new reviewers!! YAY!  I'd like to thank my new and old reviewers for your constant reviews!  Now, on to the confusion!

C-E-F-Y

**Alright, you know the drill, Last time on Never Around When I Need You!…**

 "Who?  Who's waiting?"  Krillin asked turning around to be face to face with #18. 

"Me."  '#18' said. 

"#18."  Krillin whispered. 

She disappeared. 

"Don't yell Krillin, you'll see 'me' soon.  But, for right now you have to sleep.  Just sleep."  The voice faded repeating itself. 

Krillin slowly lay down and was exausted.  He yawned and fell asleep. 

"Good night Krillin."  The voice spoke.

Now on Never Around When I Need You!… 

Krillin woke up and slowly opened his eyes.  He could see a light shining in his face again. 

"#18?"  He tried to speak. 

His throat was dry. 

"Bulma!  He's awake!  Quick!"  #18 ran over to the bed Krillin was laying on. 

She smiled. 

Krillin noticed her tear stained face. 

"Why were you crying?"  Krillin choked out. 

"Shh, it doesn't matter now."  #18 said smiling slightly. 

Krillin smiled back. 

"Don't leave me this time."  Krillin said as best he could. 

"Leave you?"  She asked. 

Krillin just smiled. 

Bulma came running into the room. 

"Krillin.  Nice to have you back."  Bulma said happily. 

Krillin just smiled at #18. 

"Get some rest Kril…"  #18 started. 

Krillin's eyes opened wide. 

"No, please, no more sleep I'm fine."  He said terrified. 

He looked at Bulma to see if she had a needle in her hand.  Luckily she didn't. 

Krillin calmed down slightly. 

"Do you want to sit up then?"  Bulma asked. 

Krillin smiled and nodded. 

"Thanks."  He said releived. 

#18 and Bulma proped him up with pillows. 

Krillin sighed contently. 

"Do you want something to drink?"  #18 asked. 

"Sure, thanks babe."  Krillin said before shutting his eyes. 

#18 looked confused but ran off anyway. 

"Babe?"  Bulma asked. 

Krillin opened one eye.  Then both went wide. 

"Did I say that?"  Krillin panicked. 

Bulma nodded with a laugh. 

"Jeez, this is just not my day.  I forgot it was probably just a dream…"  Krillin began until he noticed the surprised smile on Bulma's face. 

"Oops."  Krillin said blushing. 

"Don't worry Krillin, she stayed right by your side the whole time."  Bulma said. 

Krillin smiled. 

"Really?"  He asked skeptically. 

"Yep, couldn't get her to leave.  It was really no trouble but still.  She really loves you Krillin."  Bulma finished. 

#18 came back into the room with some orange juice. 

"Here you go."  She said nicely. 

"Are you alright?"  She asked. 

"Yep.  Thanks #18.  For everything."  Krillin said. 

"What did I do?"  #18 asked. 

"You got me through this.  You were there in my dreams."  Krillin said with a slight blush. 

"What did happen before I knocked out?"  Krillin asked. 

"You left after your father came and we found you knocked out in the woods."  #18 said. 

"You're lucky #18 went out looking for you Krillin.  You were pretty close to death."  Bulma finished. 

Krillin looked at #18. 

"Thanks."  Krillin said leaning over and kissing her cheek. 

"I owe you one."  Krillin said. 

#18 blushed slightly. 

"Yeah, pay me with a spar later ok?"  #18 said back to her monotone voice. 

Krillin smiled. 

"I'm gonna go tell the other's you're alright."  #18 said walking towards the door. 

Krillin sighed as he watched her go.

Within five minutes everyone was huddled in the room. 

"So, what happened while you were knocked out?"  Yamcha asked. 

Krillin sighed. 

"A lot.  Mostly memories."  Krillin said sadly. 

"Like what?"  Gohan asked. 

"Frieza, the temple,  I even went to Mirai Trunks's time."  He finished thinking back to his thoughts. 

"Alright, I know he just woke up but I need to do some more tests to make sure this doesn't happen again so everybody out."  Bulma said with a smile. 

After everyone was gone Bulma shut the door. 

"So, what tests?  Can I be awake?"  Krillin asked. 

"I need to know what you saw exactly before you knocked out."  Bulma said. 

"You'll be awake but it won't be easy."  Bulma said. 

"Ok, how are you going to find out what happened before I was asleep?"  Krillin asked. 

"I made an invention while you were asleep that will put whatever you saw into a picture on this screen."  Bulma said pointing to a large screen on the wall. 

"So, your dreams will be like a tape and we'll just have to rewind your mind."  Bulma finished. 

Krillin groaned. 

"Alright, but Bulma?"  Krillin asked. 

"Yes?"  Bulma answered. 

"Could you promise not to tell anyone what you see?"  Krillin asked. 

"Yep.  I promise.  Now, just hold still.  This might sting a little.  It's just to get your mind going.  You won't fall asleep so don't worry."  Bulma said sticking a needle into his skin.

Bulma walked over and turned on the screen.  She gave Krillin  a reassuring smile and turned on a machine. 

The picture on the screen was fuzzy for a few moments then went completely black. 

Bulma looked a little confused. 

"Krillin?"  She asked. 

"This is the last thing I saw before waking up."  Krillin replied. 

Bulma stared at the large screen.

On the screen Krillin suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  He was wondering around talking every once in awhile. 

"Did you put sound on this thing?"  Krillin asked watching the screen. 

Bulma shook her head. 

"It should work but for some reason it isn't responding."  She said staring as Krillin wandered until #18 appeared. 

Just as quickly the blond disappeared and Krillin lay down and slept.

Bulma rewound some more as far as she could. 

"Sorry, you have to see all this again."  She said. 

"Ah, this is nothing compared to the noise."  Krillin said thinking of what was said. 

Just then the sound began to work. 

Krillin sighed angrily. 

On the screen Krillin opened his eyes.  He was in his bedroom. 

"Where the hell am I now?"  He asked in an irritated whisper. 

He got up out of bed and walked to #18's room.  He opened the door and she was sitting on her bed. 

The Krillin on the screen almost broke down in tears.  He walked into the room and up to #18.  

She stood up.  Krillin kissed her. 

Bulma turned to see Krillin with his head down.  He was embarrassed for what he said to her. 

#18 moved away. 

"Krillin!"  She yelled. 

Krillin frowned. 

"Look, I've been looking for you forever.  I finally find you and I'm getting something for the shit I've been through."  Krillin said. 

#18 backed up even more. 

"You asshole!"  She yelled running out the door. 

Bulma was surprised at her friend. 

"He must have been through a lot."  Bulma thought.

R&R please!  I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten!  It's amazing, even when you are all confused you still say nice things! Lol.  Thanks!  Oh, and I don't remember if **SAVAGE****-PUNK-17** reads this but thank you for writing back to me!  I really apreciate it!

C-E-F-Y


	6. The far reaches of my mind couldn't tell...

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

Well, as my story progresses I think there is less confusion so here it goes!  R&R and thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Alright, you know the drill, Last time on Never Around When I Need You!…**

 "Look, I've been looking for you forever.  I finally find you and I'm getting something for the shit I've been through."  Krillin said. 

#18 backed up even more. 

"You asshole!"  She yelled running out the door. 

Bulma was surprised at her friend. 

"He must have been through a lot."  Bulma thought.

Now on to the Madness!… 

Bulma rewound again.  She turned to Krillin who was watching the screen with sad eyes. 

This time his mind allowed the recorder to go back past two dreams because they were somewhat connected. 

Krillin opened his eyes and tried to sit up but straps were holding him down. 

"What?  What's happening?"  He choked out. 

He opened his eyes.  There was a bright light shining down in his face.  He blinked rapidly. 

#18 was standing over him. 

"The ocean?"  Krillin asked in a whisper. 

#18 called for Bulma.

"What's happening to me?"  He asked. 

This time #18 yelled for Bulma and then turned back to Krillin. 

"Krillin?  Krillin  wake up.  Please.  Bulma?  Get over here."  The voice said. 

Krillin looked confused.

He grinned. 

#18 looked worried at first but smiled back.  A tear slid down her cheek and Krillin made a funny face.  

#18 smiled sadly and started crying. 

Yamcha came over and pull #18 away. 

"Come on #18.  Let's go out in the waiting room."  #18 nodded. 

She began to turn away. 

"NO!  Don't take her!  Not her!  You bastard!  Please!  #18!"  Krillin screamed. 

"I thought you were my friend!"  Krillin screamed again. 

Bulma rushed over to her friend and tried holding him down. 

"Take #18 out of here now."  Bulma yelled to Yamcha. 

Krillin looked even more confused.  He just kept on screaming. 

#18 started screaming too. 

"Krillin!  What are you doing to him!  Please!  Krillin!" Yamcha eventually got her out of the room and Bulma locked the doors. 

"PLEASE!"  He yelled crying. 

Bulma grabbed a needled off the counter and stabbed Krillin with it.  He immediately calmed down and began to drift asleep. 

"NO!  Not that!  Anything but that!  #18!  I don't want to sleep!  Please!  #18!  I don't want to leave her!  NO!"  Krillin screamed then fell into a deep sleep…

Bulma looked at Krillin sadly. 

"I'm so sorry Krillin…"  She began. 

"Don't worry about it…"  He trailed off. 

The screen went fuzzy again and  Bulma thought that was it but then She saw Krillin again outside.

"Shit!  #18 NO!"  Krillin screamed as he woke up. 

He was breathing heavily and glancing around.  He was looking towards Kami House. He got up and ran inside.  He ran up the stairs into #18's bedroom.  Nothing was there.  Krillin pounded a hole in the wall. 

"NO!"  He screamed falling to his knees. 

He flew out the window.  He landed on the lawn of Bulma's house.  He ran up to the door and didn't even bother to knock.  He broke the door down and stormed in.

"Krillin?  What the hell?"  Bulma asked. 

He looked pissed as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Are you alright?"  She asked. 

"NO!  I'm not alright!  Where is Yamcha?  I'm gonna pound that bastard into the ground!"  Krillin yelled. 

Bulma looked worried. 

"What did he do?"  She asked. 

As if on cue Yamcha came into the house. 

"Hey Bulma?  Are you alright?  Your door got knocked down."  Yamcha said. 

Krillin turned to Yamcha and ran up to him strangling him. 

"K-kr-ill-llli-ii-nn."  Yamcha chocked. 

"You bastard!  Where is she?"  Krillin asked. 

Yamcha looked scared he was turning pale. 

Bulma screamed. 

"Krillin!  Please don't hurt him!"  She yelled. 

Krillin dropped him. 

Yamcha grabbed his throat and coughed. 

"TALK!"  Krillin yelled. 

"I don't know what you're talking about.  Who?"  Yamcha choked out. 

"#18!"  Krillin yelled again. 

"Who's that?"  Yamcha asked. 

Krillin looked like he had just died.  He fell to his knees and began to sob. 

Bulma hugged him. 

"What's wrong?"  She asked. 

Krillin just sobbed harder. 

"I'll never see her again."  Krillin whispered. 

He got a ki blast ready and Bulma backed up. 

Yamcha also backed against a wall. 

Krillin looked at the blue glowing ball and shut his eyes. 

He pushed his hand to his chest…

Bulma shut her eyes not wanting to see her friends death.  She looked at Krillin who was still proped up on the bed.  He stared at the screen.  Bulma saw a flicker of something in his eyes…

Want. 

"He wanted to die."  Bulma thought shocked. 

"He actually wanted to die."  Bulma thought sadly. 

"Why though?"  Bulma looked back at the screen. 

"What would make him want to die?"  She asked herself in her thoughts. 

The screen changed again…

Krillin's eyes opened.  He glanced quickly around.  He was on the ground.  He sat up slowly still looking around.  Once he sat up he turned around to see a giant temple. 

"No."  He whispered. 

He stood up quickly. 

"No!"  He yelled. 

A short bald monk ran out of the temple and he was crying.  Krillin stared at the little boy. 

"The day I ran away."  Krillin whispered. 

"Master Roshi will teach me!"  The young Krillin yelled. 

"Then you'll be sorry!"  He yelled. 

"Yeah right as if a little twirp like you would ever be taught by the greatest martial artist ever."  A tall boy said. 

Krillin looked at the ground. 

"Hey, leave him alone."  Krillin said angrily. 

The boys looked up shocked.  The little Krillin looked the most surprised. 

"Wh-who a-are you?"  He asked worriedly. 

"That's besides the point."  Krillin said. 

"Get away from him.  Now."  Krillin said really pissed off.

The little Krillin ran away. 

The boys didn't move. 

Krillin just glared at them. 

"Get out of here."  Krillin said somewhat nicely. 

All five boys ran off. 

"Kami, I'm getting a migrane!"  He screamed. 

"Why am I here?!"  He continued to yell. 

"What is this stupid purpose anyway?!  Do you want me to become suicidal?!"  Krillin stopped yelling for a moment. 

"I just want to go home."  He whispered one tear falling down his cheek.

By now Bulma had tears running down her face. 

"How much has he gone through?  This is just the tip of his entire life."  Bulma asked herself in a whisper Krillin didn't hear. 

She stared back up at the screen.

"I'm sorry, sorry, you were so much like your mother, your mother…"  A mans voice was heard. 

"No, I'm not!"  Krillin yelled. 

Images of him and Goku training with master Roshi came onto the screen. 

Then images of the temple and the horrible way he was treated…

"No!"  Krillin began to cry. 

Then frieza was there laughing. 

Krillin clenched his fists. 

"Frieza."  He whispered.

One by one his greatest enemies came onto the screen. 

Bulma saw Vegeta, Cell, everyone that ever attacked the earth.  She didn't really remember all of their names but there sure were a lot of them. 

Android #17 came up next then #18. 

It stopped on #18.

I know, it's a crappy place to end the chapter but I'll update soon.  R&R please!  Thank you all!  I'm so pleased you like this! 

C-E-F-Y


	7. The confusion continues!

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

Great reviews! Thank you!  Now on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

**Alright, you know the drill, Last time on Never Around When I Need You!…**

One by one his greatest enemies came onto the screen. 

Bulma saw Vegeta, Cell, everyone that ever attacked the earth.  She didn't really remember all of their names but there sure were a lot of them. 

Android #17 came up next then #18. 

It stopped on #18.

Now on to the Madness!… 

Krillin looked at her. 

"I couln't save her."  Krillin spoke. 

"You did your best man."  Yamcha's voice was heard as well as Master Roshi's. 

"You can't beat him Krillin, I know you feel it was your fault but it wasn't."  Master Roshi began. 

"I let her die!"  Krillin yelled. 

The conversation changed to him and #18. 

"It was really nice of you."   She spoke sweetly. 

"Ooh big tough guy rescues me so now I'm his forever, I don't think so."  Her voice taunted. 

"Gohan died because of that monster!"  Trunks voice blended into his own. 

"Goku died because I saved her.  I cared more about her than my best friend!"  Krillin screamed. 

The room went silent as Krillin's mind began to rewind still. 

Bulma turned terrified at what she had seen so far and heard.  Krillin just stared shocked at her. 

"I-I…"  He trailed off trying to explain. 

He couldn't. 

Bulma looked hurt.  She turned back to the screen. 

Krillin sighed.

Back on the screen Krillin smiled as he leaned on a tree trunk outside.  He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. 

"What?  Where am I?"  Krillin whispered to himself. 

The area around him was trashed.  He stood up slowly and looked around.  Just then a large ki blast hit the ground a few feet in front of him.

Krillin looked terrified.

A young boy about the age of seventeen was flying. 

He suddenly landed on the ground and began to run pulling out a sword off his back.  He prepared a ki blast and shot it into the air at an unknown target. 

Krillin looked on and was still surprised.

Trunks ran and noticed Krillin.  He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Get away from here!  You'll only get hurt!"  Trunks yelled. 

Krillin looked confused. 

"What's going on Trunks?"  Krillin asked. 

Now it was Trunks turn to look confused.  He opened his mouth to speak. 

Suddenly a blast hit the ground inbetween the two men.  Trunks ran through the smoke and grabbed Krillin's arm pulling him out of the smoke. 

Trunks threw a ki blast everywhere as he flew still holding Krillin. 

Krillin wrigled out of his grip and flew next to him. 

"You can fly?"  Trunks asked. 

Krillin shook his head. 

"That's besides the point!  What's going on here?  Where am I?  How did I get here?  How come you don't know who I am and who is chasing you?"  Krillin asked all in one breath. 

Trunks looked straight ahead. 

"We can't talk here, it isn't safe we have to get back to Capsule Corp."  Trunks answered. 

Krillin and Trunks flew in silence.

Once they arrived Trunks quickly rushed Krillin inside. 

"Hey,"  Krillin began but stopped as Trunks interupted him. 

"Ok, how do you know who I am?"  Trunks asked. 

"Well, I…"  Krillin looked confused. 

Just then Bulma ran into the room.  She stopped dead. 

"Krillin?"  She asked. 

Krillin shook his head. 

"Bulma?  What's going on?"  Krillin asked. 

"You're Krillin?"  Trunks asked. 

Krillin nodded quickly. 

"I can't believe it."  Bulma said tears in her eyes. 

"What are you doing back?"  She asked. 

Krillin gave her a confused look. 

"All I remember is…"  Krillin blushed slightly. 

"#18!  Where is she?  Where is Thomas?"  Krillin asked hysterical. 

Trunks got into a fighting stance. 

"You know that witch?"  Trunks asked. 

Krillin looked shocked. 

"No, Trunks, it's different in my time, #18's good.  You're still a little kid.  You come back in time to change everything.  I swear!"  Krillin said quickly. 

"I don't know how I got here."  Krillin said a little worried. 

"I don't know either.  What was happening just before you came here?"  Bulma asked. 

Krillin went beet red. 

"Do you _need_ to know that?"  Krillin asked. 

Bulma looked questioningly. 

"Ok, then how can we get you home?"  Bulma asked a little irritated. 

Krillin sighed. 

"What's going on now?  Don't you have a time machine?"  Krillin asked. 

Bulma nodded sadly. 

"Yes, but if what you say is true and Trunks really does change the past then if we let you go in it then Trunks won't change anything."  Bulma said. 

Krillin sighed. 

"Great.  So, everyone's dead?"  Krillin asked. 

"Everyone except Chi-Chi, Trunks and I.  Gohan passed away a few years ago."  Bulma said in a low hurtful voice. 

"Yeah, because of that monster you consider a friend."  Trunks said angrily. 

"So, that's who you were fighting when I first saw you?"  Krillin asked. 

Trunks nodded.

"This sucks, it's just like cell all over again."  Krillin sighed. 

Bulma and Trunks looked confused. 

"Long story.  Trunks'll tell you all about it once he comes back."  Krillin said. 

"How am I going to get home?"  Krillin asked. 

"Come on, you should get some sleep.  In the morning we'll figure something out."  Bulma said.

Krillin began to rewind.

Bulma looked back at Krillin. 

"How was it like Cell?"  She asked. 

"Um… convincing everyone she's good?"  Krillin half lied. 

Bulma didn't bother to question him any further.  This was hard enough for him already. 

She again turned back to the screen.

The screen was dark but not like the other times.  It was just like night time. 

Krillin was flying towards Kami House.  Krillin landed on the roof. 

"Maybe they're asleep."  Krillin said in a whisper. 

Just then a light came on.

Krillin rolled his eyes and looked irritated.  He went to the top window in the house and looked inside. 

          It was #18's room.  She was sitting up in bed with her hand holding the light switch.  She looked slightly worried. 

Krillin smiled.  He lightly knocked on her window.  She looked at the window then smiled lightly. 

She slowly got up out of bed and walked to the window.

          She opened the window quietly. 

"Hey."  She said in a low whisper. 

"Hey."  Krillin said somewhat sadly. 

She moved aside and invited him in.  He climed in and she shut the window. 

#18 walked to her bed and sat down motioning for Krillin to do the same.  He sat down next her and stared at the floor.  #18 looked at him. 

"You want to talk about it?"  She asked sweetly. 

Krillin looked up at her surprised.  She stared back into his dark eyes. 

"You don't have to."  #18 said back to her old monotone voice.

Krillin sighed. 

"My mother left my dad when I was about four years old.  He tried putting up with me for a year until he couldn't take it so he sent me to the temple.  A few years there I got picked on and ran away until I found Master Roshi.  I had never seen my father since he sent me away.  The last thing I remember of him is 'I'm sorry you were so much like your mother.'"  Krillin finished looking at #18. 

She looked mad. 

"That's horrible.  It's not your fault and you had better not think it is."  #18 said. 

Krillin looked sad. 

One tear fell and #18 put her arm over his shoulder and pulled him to her.  He cried on her shoulder. 

#18 hugged him and he leaned into her and put his arms around her. 

#18 smiled slightly. 

She frowned  and pulled Krillin away.  He looked at her then blushed.  She shook her head.  He looked confused. 

#18 wiped a tear away from his cheek and kissed him where the tear was.  She did the same to the other side of his face. 

She smiled warmly at him. 

He smiled sadly at her. 

She held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye.  Krillin leaned forward and #18's eyes shut. 

He kissed her lightly. 

Krillin shut his eyes and leaned even more towards her.  #18 did the same. 

The kiss eventually broke and both were breathing heavily. 

#18 looked surprised.  Krillin blushed lightly. 

Suddenly, #18 leaned forward again and kissed Krillin pushing him back on the bed …

          Bulma turned around to see Krillin beet red. 

She pressed the fastforward button on the screen. 

Krillin just looked so embarrassed.  He tilted his head to the floor trying not to smile.

          Back on the screen, Krillin woke up. 

He opened one eye and looked around. He looked down slowly and saw #18 laying her head on his bare chest.  She looked very peaceful. 

Krillin blushed beet red. 

#18 started to wake. 

She opened both her eyes and yawned.  She tilted her head up and saw Krillin staring at her. 

She began to blush and Krillin smiled.  She smiled back. 

"How long have you been up?"  She asked Krillin. 

"Just a few minutes.  Did you sleep alright?"  Krillin asked. 

#18 nodded sitting up and bringing the sheet with her.  She turned her upper body towards Krillin and smiled. 

He laughed lightly sitting up himself.

"Do you want to get dressed and I'll make breakfast?"  He asked. 

#18 proped up pillows and layed next to Krillin. 

"Let's sleep in for a while instead."  She said. 

He smiled. 

"You never cease to amaze me."  Krillin said. 

#18 leaned over and kissed him. 

"Dido."  She said leaning on his shoulder.

Krillin covered his face with his hands. 

"This is so embarrassing."  He thought. 

"Especially since it was all a dream."  He groaned which caught Bulma's attention but she didn't look back at him. 

"Is this all guys think about?  I swear."  She asked. 

Krillin didn't answer.

Lol.  What do you think?  R&R one more chapter then this is finished!  Hope you like!  R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R!!!!! Please and thank you!

C-E-F-Y


	8. Never Around When I Need You

Disclaimer:  I do not own DB/Z/GT…if I did…you'd be the first to know.

Alright, this is the last chapter so I hope you like it!  R&R please!  Thank you everyonefor your reviews!

C-E-F-Y

**Alright, you know the drill, Last time on Never Around When I Need You!…**

Krillin covered his face with his hands. 

"This is so embarrassing."  He thought. 

"Especially since it was all a dream."  He groaned which caught Bulma's attention but she didn't look back at him. 

"Is this all guys think about?  I swear."  She asked. 

Krillin didn't answer.

Now on to the fic!… 

Just after Bulma spoke the tape went dead.  That was all. 

"What?"  Bulma asked. 

"You mean there's nothing else?"  She turned to Krillin. 

"That's all that I dreamed."  He answered.  

"Thomas said he was my father and then I flew off.  I thought I had come home and found #18 but that was a dream."  Krillin finished.

"But, but, that's not supposed to happen.  Your mind should replay everything in your life.  Damn."  Bulma finished turning it off. 

"Now we'll never know what happened."  She sighed. 

Krillin shrugged also quite disappointed. 

"Although,"  Bulma began. 

"What?"  Krillin asked. 

Bulma smiled and ran out the door.

She came back in a few moments later with #18. 

Now Krillin was getting worried. 

"Bulma?"  Krillin asked. 

"What happened before you brought Krillin in #18?"  Bulma asked. 

"I…"  #18 trailed off. 

"You didn't find him in the woods did you #18?"  Bulma asked. 

#18 nodded. 

"You're right.  Now, why is this so important?"  #18 asked. 

"Yeah, and what are you getting at?"  Krillin asked. 

Bulma smiled proudly.

"What I'm saying is that you might only remember your last memory before you fell into your coma."  Bulma said excitedly. 

#18 and Krillin looked confused. 

"Yeah, but that was all a dream, we never saw what happened."  Krillin began. 

"Yes we did.  You and #18 sleeping together was the last thing that happened before you fell asleep."  Bulma said. 

Krillin looked shocked. 

"Kami, why'd she have to say that in front of #18?"  He thought. 

#18 was blushing. 

"So what if that was the last thing that happened.  I wasn't going to say that Krillin and I were getting it on before he fell asleep and I couldn't get him up."  #18 said. 

Krillin looked at her in shock. 

"You mean that wasn't another one of my dreams?"  Krillin asked. 

#18 smiled. 

"It's nice to know you dream about me often Krillin but it was real.  You came back later that night."  #18 finished.

"Now the mystery is solved."  Bulma said triumphantly. 

"Not so fast, how'd I get in a coma?  Did you hit me or something #18?"  Krillin asked. 

#18 hmphed. 

"I don't know you shut your eyes and I fell asleep.  When I woke up the old man came in wondering why you weren't home yet and caught on quick.  So, I got dressed and tried waking you up.  When you didn't come to I got you dressed and brought you here."  #18 finished. 

Krillin took a moment for it all to sink in. 

"Oh."  He looked at Bulma. 

"Thanks for your help Bulma."  Krillin said blushing. 

#18 smiled and blushed also. 

All three went out to the waiting room where everyone was. 

"You guys haven't left yet?"  Krillin asked. 

"Nope.  Just making sure you're alright.  You know what happened before you knocked out?"  Yamcha asked. 

"Yeah.  I do."  Krillin said. 

Everyone was waiting for an answer. 

"For kami sake guys what do most men do at night when they live with a woman?"  Bulma asked. 

All the men looked confused. 

The women on the other hand… 

"Oh…"  They all said looking at #18. 

She and Krillin were beet red. 

"I don't get it?"  Yamcha said. 

The men were still confused but the women rolled their eyes. 

"Congratulations guys."  Bulma said still trying to get the point across. 

Yamcha looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Krillin!  #18!  You're sleeping together?!"  Yamcha yelled. 

Krillin and #18 continued to blush. 

"Will you shut up Yamcha."  Krillin said in a low voice. 

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of.  She's hott."  Yamcha whispered. 

#18 heard though and hit Yamcha. 

"Come on Krillin."  She said as she opened the door to leave. 

"Wait guys, I need to do more tests on Krillin to make sure this doesn't happen again so be back tomorrow will you?"  Bulma asked. 

Krillin nodded. 

"Thanks Bulma."  Krillin said. 

#18 nodded. 

They left.  When they walked outside Thomas was standing there with Master Roshi. 

Krillin stopped dead in his tracks. 

Thomas looked up at his son.  He smiled nervously.  Krillin just continued to stare at him. 

"You haven't left yet?"  Krillin asked finally continuing to walk away. 

"No, I wanted…to see how you were…"  Thomas said in a low voice. 

Krillin stopped and turned back to him. 

"Well, I'm fine, as you can see."  With that Krillin flew into the air followed by #18. 

Thomas hung his head. 

Once he realized his son just FLEW off he lifted his head in amazement. 

"Wha…?"  He asked. 

"There's a lot you missed."  Master Roshi said getting into the car. 

Thomas got in on the passanger side as they began to drive back to Kami House. 

"Master, please.  I know I walked out.  I know it was wrong but please…please, you're the only one who can tell me."  Thomas said turning his head to Roshi. 

Master Roshi sighed. 

"I can't tell you.  Ask Krillin…"  Master Roshi began. 

"You saw him.  He hates me!"  Thomas said throwing his arms in the air with a sigh. 

"He doesn't hate you.  Krillin doesn't have a hateful bone in his body.  He just…he doesn't know how to deal with you yet."  Master Roshi explained. 

Thomas sighed thoughtfully. 

Meanwhile, Krillin and #18 were getting closer to home. 

"Krillin!"  #18 yelled. 

Krillin turned his head and smiled at her. 

#18 smiled back.  She knew he wasn't really happy but she smiled anyway. 

They landed on the island. 

"Want a sandwhich?"  Krillin asked. 

"Why won't you talk to him?"  #18 asked. 

"Talk to who?"  Krillin asked avoidingly. 

"You know very well who I'm talking about."  #18 said. 

Krillin smiled. 

"You sure you don't want a sandwhich?  It'll only take a second."  Krillin said running inside. 

#18 ran after him and found him in the kitchen getting the ingredients. 

"Krillin, you can't keep running away from this."  #18 said leaning on the doorframe. 

"It'll eat at you if you do…trust me."  #18 said in a low voice. 

"I'm not running….You want pickles?"  Krillin asked. 

"Ok, maybe not running but you certainly aren't facing your dad."  #18 continued. 

Krillin slammed down the pickles and #18 just stood waiting for his reaction. 

"You don't understand #18."  Krillin said walking towards the door. 

#18 just looked at him without moving. 

"I don't remember my life, you do and I don't think it's right to let it slip away just because he left…"  #18 began. 

"Are you not listening to yourself?!"  Krillin yelled angrily. 

"I WANT to forget!  I WANT to move on!  You know what?  He DID leave!  He didn't care!  So why should I!?"  Krillin asked angrily. 

#18 stood firmly in her spot. 

"Because he's your father and you know as well as I do that you couldn't be uncaring if your life depended on it."  #18 said as kindly as possible. 

Krillin sighed. 

"What do you want me to do #18?  Huh?  What?"  Krillin asked sincerely with tears in his eyes. 

"What…"  Krillin began to cry. 

"What do you want me to do?"  Krillin asked after regaining himself. 

#18 frowned and wrapped her arms around him.  Krillin cried on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry."  #18 whispered. 

"I love you."  Krillin cried wrapping his arms around her. 

"I love you too."  She replied. 

  Master Roshi landed on the island and he and Thomas got out of the car.  Thomas walked up to the door and walked inside followed by Master Roshi. 

By now #18 had started dinner and Krillin was sitting in the living room. 

Thomas walked into the living room and Master Roshi brought #18 outside. 

"Can I have a seat?"  Thomas asked politely. 

"Sure."  Krillin mumbled as Thomas sat on a chair next to the couch.

"Listen, I know there is probably no way you would ever consider forgiving me and I don't think you should.  What I did was wrong and I know that.  I just…I wanted to see you grown up, see the man you've become before I die.  I know you're probably thinking I could of seen you grow up into a man if I had tried.  The truth is I was afraid.  I know it's not an excuse, but I need you to know that I love you.  You've turned out to be a strong young man that you probably wouldn't of turned out to be without Master Roshi's care.  I owe him a lot and I…I just wanted you to know."  Thomas finished and stood up.

"Wait."  Krillin said looking up at his father. 

Thomas turned back to Krillin. 

"Yes?"  Thomas asked. 

"I won't be able to forgive you and I don't consider you my father but, if you still want to know about me, then I'm willing to tell you."  Krillin finished. 

Thomas smiled.  He nodded and sat back down.

#18 was looking in the window seeing Krillin and his father talking and smiled.  She flew up to the roof and sat watching the waves splash on the sand. 

Master Roshi looked up at #18 and sighed. 

"So much for this place being a bachelor establishment."  Master Roshi sighed with a small hint of a laugh.

HAHAHA.  What'd you think of that?  Good?  Bad?  Tell me in a review please…oh and I'd like to thank **misery** for their review.  I did cut and paste most of this story from what I had already written so it was sort of like reading it over…lol…hope you liked it anyway! R&R! thanks!

C-E-F-Y

Oh and FINISHED!


End file.
